my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
A mysterious blessing
A few moons have passed since Bluefawn told Flamebreath about her dream. Even though his mate wasn't completely sure that she was pregnant, Flamebreath was and he was still nervous about it. He feared that he wouldn't be able to take good care of his kits and be a good warrior at the same time, at least he had Bluefawn to calm him down and warm his heart with her words. Flamebreath stopped hunting and took a moment to think about Bluefawn's dream, about that brown kit. Before he could think properly a fuzzy blonde thing was in the middle of his vision "Gah!" he hissed as Russetflower jumped past him "Hello Flamebreath!" she said in her usual cheery self as her belly sagged. He took a deep breath "All of this anxiety is making me hallucinate! I should try to relax." the tomcat ran into the warriors den, were he saw Redpaw having a chat with Sunbreeze and Lightningglade. He didn't feel like talking to him "I need some rest..." he yawned. Sunbreeze looked over at him, "Flamebreath can I speak to you?" her voice was sharp. He turned his eyes slits as she walked forward "I heard you are going to be a father very soon?" she said with a sharper tone than before. His ears lowered as he nodded, she then scoffed "I asked Emberstar if I could mentor one of them and he said yes!" she smiled at the last part. His fur puffed up before stalking out of the warriors den, he didn't wanna deal with her right now." He looked for Bluefawn before a yowl was heard, Fireheart rushed to him It's Bluefawn she's gone into early kitting!" Fireheart's voice was in a panic. Flamebreath didn't feel tired anymore, he stared in the distance for a moment while he mumbled "It is time...". Fireheart locked her eyes onto him, while nudging him with her paw "Brother? Are you...". Flamebreath blinked as he came to his senses and started to panic "IT IS TIME! Fireheart what are you waiting for? You are the medicine cat!". "That's right!" his sister rushed over to the blue and white queen. "Help me!" she moaned in pain, "Alright Bluefawn... Relax... Unfortunately, this is going to hurt... a lot..." Fireheart meowed, "Wow how encouraging!" Flamebreath said in irony as he tried to calm his mate down. A little bit of time went by before three kits were wriggling around her belly. Flamebreath smiled, but his attention went to a small brown she-kit. His ears slowly went back as Fireheart pointed "They have been touched by starclan, they must become my apprentices when they are old enough." she meowed. Bluefawn had seemed too tired to care, and Flamebreath felt uneasy. The two other kits, Bluefawn named Tansykit and Glowkit. The little brown one was Mintkit, he kept his gaze fixated before Bluefawn frowned "Its Tansykit.. he's not responding to my mews..." Flamebreath felt his heart sink as he looked at his son, the small blue and white tom with bent ears was silent. the other Glowkit was just like Flamebreath loud and courageous. He wriggled around mewing loudly as Flamebreath licked his ears. Fireheart groomed Tansykit as he let out soft mews of annoyance. The medicine cat twisted her tail "At least we know that he isn't mute...". Bluefawn pointed back her ears "Then why didn't he...", Fireheart tried to communicate with Tansykit as Flamebreath watched. All the kit did was tilt his head in confusion and then look away. "I... Think that I known what is wrong..." Fireheart sighed. She turned her gaze to the two parents "I am afraid that Tansykit was born deaf. There is nothing I can do about his case but I can recommend teaching him tail signs.". Flamebreath wiped away a tear with his tail, but his mate wasn't affected "That is alright. I will do my best to make him feel like he isn't different from the other cats." she smiled while she groomed Tansykit. Flamebreath's mind wandered off for a moment, he was already thinking about his future, Mintkit's future. What kind of qualities did starclan give her? Why was she special like his mate?. "I guess... I will understand when the time comes." he thought as he purred out of happiness about his new family.Category:Stories Category:Short stories